Visiting Rights
by princessofthescoundrels
Summary: Jack pays a visit to a dear friend on her second wedding anniversary.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

"I'm not really in the mood for this today, Jack."

"You should'da thought 'o that before you came, love."

The infamous silhouette of Captain Jack Sparrow came into the bar before he did, the occupants going quiet long before his well-worn boots touched the dirt covered floor. The pirate captain sneered at the drunk bar-goers with his heavily blackened eyes and leaned against the door, blowing his smelly breath on his fingernails. The slight woman beside him rolled her eyes and nudged him on the shoulder.

The whispering followed them as Jack swaggered to the bar. "I thought he was with the _Pearl_?" said one while another gossiped to his mate, "She should be home with her boy, or is she with _him_ now?"

Both ignored the mumbling of their pirate comrades. Though Jack's companion was less than agreeable at first, her jawbone tightened with their babble and she sat down upon the counter as good as any man. "Some of that," she mumbled and Jack gave her a gold- filled smile. The bartender made a quick sweep over the two of them, decided it was worth the trouble and gave her what she asked along with the 'usual' for Jack.

The two were as different as can be. Jack was, well, as scruffy and dirty as ever. Except, maybe more so after his recent scuffle against the British and the Spanish for the Fountain of Youth, leaving him more scars and more grimy from lack of bathing. His partner occasionally would upturn her nose at the overwhelming smell of pirates, having gotten used to the clean smell of the British after being two years off the sea. Now, being surrounded by the thieves and crooks her senses were on fire again as they once were, long ago. Her hair was washed and put in a bun, and her attempt at pirate attire was far too clean and far too proper.

Jack was more at home, pulling up a stool next to the girl and wrapping a tattered sleeve around her. After wrinkling her nose at the smell, she glanced to and fro, keeping her open drink close to her body. Jack, not noticing her discomfort, pulled her closer and leaned his head against hers.

"Relax Elizabeth, you're home."

Elizabeth Turner peeled her arm away from him and sunk farther into her seat, taking a large swing from the bottle. "I'd forgotten how much home smelt like decaying flesh."

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?"

"Hardly the word I would use, Jack. Now, pray tell, what is the reason for this, erm, special visit?"

After taking a large sip from his own bottle, he flashed a grin in her direction. "Now Lizzie, don't tell me you'd be forgetting your own weddin' anniversary now would you?"

"It's hardly an occasion worth marking for another eight years."

"'Tis if you're a pirate… or dear William Senior Junior, I presume?" Jack took another large sip.

Elizabeth winced at her husband's name. "I wouldn't know. I haven't the slightest idea what Will is, or isn't, celebrating today."

"Last time I saw him he seemed happy."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better, I suppose?" she paused. "Wait, you've seen Will?"

"There were a lot of Mermaids, and a lot of sea," Jack grinned at her. "I suppose some of them were feeling dead. I got a word or two in before heading off with ol' Blackbeard."

Elizabeth was entranced now, curious yet suspicious. "And what were these words?"

He leaned in closer, giddy for knowing something she didn't. His lips opened, ready to tell her. She turned her head so her ear was close to his lips. "You'll just have to wait, lovey. Night's not over yet."

Her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed. "You're a liar, Jack Sparrow."

"Captain, Doll. Captain Jack Sparrow. You'd think after all this time you'd remember. I'm insulted, Elizabeth, I thought we were friends."

"Forgive me Jack, I've been out of practice." Disappointed, she turned back towards her drink and finished it off. The Captain followed suit and paid off the bartender.

"Now before you get too sloshed I'd better get you out of here."

She gave him a small smile and stared at her empty glass. "You've never complained about me being drunk before. I think perhaps you may be getting some morals."

Jack pretended to act insulted. "Me? Never!" He stood up. "Let's be getting on before your son be noticing yer absence."

They walked along the less than friendly roads of England in a companionable silence, with Jack being more courteous than usual. He was still a tad cut up over the loss of Angelica.

"Tell me about your son."

Elizabeth smiled in spite of herself. "He's just like his namesake. He's strong, even for a two year old, and he has his eyes. Those beautiful eyes…"

"Yes, they were quite lovely. I liked staring at them when we were fighting. Like pools of chocolate, they are."

"You're an odd character, Sparrow," Elizabeth laughed loudly.

"So I've been told." They reached her manor, small in comparison to her home before meeting Jack, but large enough for Elizabeth and her son to live comfortably with a few helpers. "Milady," he held the door open for her.

She leaned against her doorstep casually. "Thank you, Jack. I had fun, got a little tipsy, and got to see you again. It was nice." She put her hand on his cheek.

"It's all part of the package, love."

She glanced down. "You made me feel better than I have for a long time. It really was nice to see you, Jack."

He looked around, confused for a moment. "Oh you think we're saying goodbye! No, you're supposed to invite me in now."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Some things never change. Please come in, Jack."

And so Jack walked in like he owned the place. Finding his own way to the kitchen, he sat upon her countertop and helped himself to an apple. "Comfortable?" she added sarcastically.

"Very much so, ducky." He put his elbow on his knee and munched thoughtfully on his fruit. "Now what was I here for?" he pondered softly to himself, teasing her. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and he pretended to remember. "Ah yes, now I know."

He got off the counter, cleared his throat and bent in front of Elizabeth on his knees. "Now let's just pretend I'm dear William, alright?" He took her hand. "Now, _I _love you with all _my _heart. The heart that you now possess underneath the floorboards of your bedroom." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Jack shrugged. "Lucky guess. Anywho, _I _think on you every minute of every day and with each day that passes I look more and more forward to our meeting. Only eight more years, love. I miss you, I love you."

Jack stood up. "Well, that was disgusting." Elizabeth smiled, with her eyes full of tears she hugged him.

"Thank you Jack, that was the best anniversary present I could ask for."

"Ah yes, he knew you'd say that so he asked me to give you this." And from his pocket he took out a necklace woven with small jewels and a ring that had a small gray pearl on it. "They were both too feminine for me to keep myself, so I had to keep my promise and give them to you."

Elizabeth was silent as he fixed the necklace around her neck and slid the ring on her finger. Softly she hugged Jack and whispered another 'thank you'.

Jack pulled away and put her face in his hands. "No tears love." He kissed her forehead gently. "How bout I check up every once and a while, savvy?"

She wiped a glittering tear off her cheek. "I would like that very much."

He winked as a baby cry was heard from upstairs. "It'll be like I was never here." With that he turned and jumped out the open window. Elizabeth heard him sing his favorite song as he walked along the cobbled steps of London, never once looking back.

"_Yo ho, yo ho, it's the pirates life for me…"_


End file.
